Nico is a Dad?
by the.clockwork.fangirl
Summary: What will happen when Nico finds two babies outside of his dorm? Will Percy help him? I'm really bad at summaries...oops. Rated T just to be safe. Anyway, R&R!


Finding two tiny little squirming babies in a box in the doorway of his dorm room was NOT in Nico di Angelo's plan for the day, or any day for that matter. He was an average, every day broke college student, struggling to pay tuition and make the grade…other than the part where he's a demigod with monsters after him everywhere. He could protect himself well enough though, especially with help from the mist to hide the more gruesome moments from the mortals.

He picked the box up and carried them inside, unsure of what to do, he called the two people who always seemed to know what to do in any situation; the Jacksons. Percy and Annabeth had already been married for a few years and were still living at camp.  
Annabeth taught Greek to the new campers as they arrived and Percy was the new combat trainer. Generally demigods didn't stay on halfblood hill long past their high school years, but Percy and Annabeth where different. Percy was already planning to stay at camp forever, because that was the safest place for him and his family to stay, the safest place for him and Annabeth to raise their children. So after the wedding they just stayed.

As soon as Percy picked up the phone Nico could hear Hilly running around the Poseidon cabin giggling away, followed closely by the sound of breaking glass. "Hey Nico, this is kinda a bad time for me… Can it wait?" Percy asked, that was becoming more and more the typical answer from him now. He had less and less time on his hands.

"Yeah. Me and the kids will see you in a few minutes," he said, knowing that the thought of him having kids would definitely throw Percy for a loop. Nico picked up the two little bundles from the box, holding them both carefully. He honestly had no idea what to do with them, but he knew that he needed to get help quickly. They couldn't be more than a few months old. They were wearing clothes far too thin for the cold New York weather and Nico was fearful for the diaper situation.

The twins stared up at him, their big brown eyes seeming too large for their heads. _Their actually kinda cute_, he thought. Nico had never held a baby that small without it starting to scream. Hilly loved her uncle Nico now that she was a little bit older but in her earliest days she had always been fearful of him for no obvious reason. Other than of course the whole son of Hades thing. That tended to give people bad vibes.. Judging by the blankets and onesies it was a girl and a boy. There had been nothing in the box with them, so he had no idea where they came from, what their names were, or if they were mortal or not. Somehow mortal seemed like a long shot to Nico, if he was going to have babies dropped on him as a college student living in the dorms they had to have shown up for a reason.

_You need names…you can't go around with no names. What if you already have names though…that might confuse you. But what am I supposed to call you? _Knowing that it wasn't the time to let his ADHD get the best of him Nico bundled himself and the babies up as best as he could and headed for the store. He didn't know much about babies, but he did know that they needed warm clothes, food, clean diapers, and that you couldn't transport them without a car seat. This was a serious problem for Nico and his motorcycle.

Shadow travel was always a possibility for him, but he had no idea how it would affect the babies. It was his only shot at getting them anywhere though so he had to try. He held both of them carefully and concentrated on where he wanted to go. When he opened his eyes they were on the other side of the room and, incredibly, they were giggling as best as babies could giggle. Even Nico had to admit that it gave him the warm fuzzies, and he didn't generally get those. Knowing that shadow travel wouldn't hurt them was a huge relief. He popped into the Target down the street and picked up the necessities, bottles and formula and diapers and bibs. Then he headed for the clothing, somehow forcing himself to get them cute little blue and pink baby clothes that weren't black and covered in skulls… except for maybe just one or two things.

The twins were safely strapped in to the cart, side by side. The girl seemed to always be looking around at everyone and everything near them, but the boy stared at the passing floor in front of him and held tight to Nico's finger as he pushed the shopping cart. He was scared of something, and of course that got Nico paranoid, just like most everything did. "Hey, it's okay bubby, you're safe" he said in the most comforting voice that he could manage. That was when he started crying and Nico started panicking. He didn't know how to handle crying children!

He rushed to the checkout and paid for everything, completely cleaning out his bank account and headed outside. He got between two cars and shadowtraveled them all the way to halfblood hill into the Hades cabin. Nico had pretty much cleaned everything out before he left three years ago for college. He was majoring in music, because he really couldn't think of anything else he would rather do. By the time he got done he would be able to easily get a job at any of the middle schools or high schools in New York with no problem at all. He could teach any number of music classes or even direct the high school's marching band if he wanted to. Not that he did want to. A bunch of sweaty, nerdy mortals running around, it was surely beneath him.

Both of the babies were asleep, of course. Shadow travel really takes it out of you. Nico headed to the Poseidon cabin, more commonly known these days as the Jackson family residence. He knocked on the door holding the bundles and waited for someone to come to the door.

Percy came to the door after a minute, carrying little Hilly on his shoulders, he _looked _like a father, and it suited him well. He opened the door and there stood Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, holding two rather angelic looking children, that happened to look very much like him. Percy's face immediately fell, he was overwhelmingly concerned for his little cousin and what he had gotten himself into, because from the looks of things he was in deep sneakers. You let him away to go to college and he shows up two years later alone and with twins. "Are they yours?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

**Please review and leave me feedback! :)**


End file.
